10 reasons why you shouldn't sleep with shamans
by Skye Pirate
Summary: rated PG you peverts ! anyway , Yoh , Lyserg , Ren , Manta , Hao and Horohoro are sleeping in the same room one night . . . what kind of madness will occur ? **YEAH! CHAPTER 2 IS UP**
1. Having some trouble sleeping ?

10 reasons why you shouldn't sleep with shamans  
  
by : Skye Pirate  
  
Disclamer : * Tied down to a chair* Me : Noooooooooooooooo I won't tell something that everybody already knows !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marco : Do it or I'll . . . I'll . . . I'll touch you ! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Me : Noooooooooooooooooooo ! alright ! alright : I do not own a monkey . . . Marco : * evil glare* Me : . . . Or Shaman King *innocent smile* Marco : . . . better . . . Me : Wish I could own a monkey though . . .  
  
Me : Alright ! I'm back in business ! Lemme explain to you the origin of this little fic I "wrote" at 12:00 pm in a motel room when I wasn't able to sleep , the floor was sooooooooo uncomfortable . . . anyway when I REALLY can't sleep ( which is a really rare occasion , by the way ) I start thinking about random stuff and , this time , I thought about how funny people can be when they're sleeping in the same room and one of them can't sleep . . . at first my imagination didn't "starred" the good ol' SK character but . . . then I remembered that last year , while preparing my English oral (which was about shamans) I read somewhere that shamans could sing in their sleep and me and my friend started to picture Ren singing opera and thinking about that made me want to write a fic . . . huh . . . that's about it for the story of "how was this fic born" so . . . enjoy . . . I guess . . . Oh ! and yeah . . . Hao (and don't ask why he's here) has the same personality as in my fic : V is for vacation so . . . yeah . . .  
  
Lance : So we can begin , now ?  
  
Me : Yep ^-^ ! watch out 'cuz here I come *evil laughter*  
  
Lance (sarcastic) : I'm soooooooooooooooooo scared . . .  
  
*****************************************  
  
It was one peaceful night at one peaceful motel in one peaceful town but unfortunately , not everything was peaceful in the room where our friends had decided to settle down . . .  
  
Hao : *scared chibi eyes * Hao doesn't want to sleep on the floor . . . the floor is cold . . .  
  
Yoh : Well . . . someone HAS to sleep on the floor . . .  
  
Ren : . . . and it won't be me . . . I'm to important to sleep on the floor . . .  
  
Lyserg : Alright . . . let's calm down there are . . . huh . . . 3 beds and we're *counts on his finger* Me , Yoh , Ren , Horo , Hao , Manta that means we're 6 . . . why don't we each share a bed with someone else ? that way nobody will have to sleep on the floor !  
  
Horohoro : Yeah good idea !  
  
Manta : But who will sleep with who ?  
  
Yoh : Let fate decide !  
  
So after a game of Inie-Mini-Manie-Mo , miss Fate decided that Lyserg should sleep with Yoh , Horohoro with Hao and Ren with Manta O.O . . . fate is weird . . . anyway . . . After everyone washed his tooth and put on their pyjamas , everyone went to bed and fell asleep . . . that's when all the madness started . . . Hour 1 : The infernal war cry of the sleeping Chinese warrior . . .  
  
Ren : SSSNNNNnnnnnnnnnNNNNNNNNNNoooooOOOOOOOrrRRRReeEEEEeeeeeE !  
  
Manta (wide awake) : O.O  
  
Ren : SSSNNNNnnnnnnnnnNNNNNNNNNNoooooOOOOOOOrrRRRReeEEEEeeeeeE !  
  
Manta : * puts a pillow in Ren's mouth *  
  
Ren's nose : RRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrRRRRRRRR . . .  
  
Manta : Urg ! * puts some kleenex in Ren's nose*  
  
Ren : *Spits the pillow* SSssssssNNNNnnnnnOOOOOOOOOrrrrRRRRRRRRRReeeeeeEEEEE !  
  
Manta : I can't take it anymore . . . * Hits him with a lamp*  
  
Ren : X_________________________________x  
  
Manta : Thank god . . . he's asleep . . .  
  
Two minutes later . ..  
  
Manta : *is sleeping *  
  
Ren : SssssSSSSSnnnnNNNNNNNoooooOOOOOOORRrrrrrrEEEEEEEEeeeeee !  
  
Manta : O.O *Puts all the things he could find on Ren's face*  
  
Bed : * is shaking because of Ren's snoring vibrations *  
  
Manta : O.O aaaaw . . . alright , man you asked for it . . . * pushes Ren out of the bed and covers him with tons of blankets *  
  
Ren : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz . . .  
  
Manta : ^-^ better ! * falls asleep*  
  
An hour later . . .  
  
Ren : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. . .  
  
Horohoro : * wakes up* -.- what the heck is that noise ?  
  
Ren : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz . . .  
  
Horohoro : -.- it comes from under those blankets . . .* Removes a few blankets*  
  
Ren (Still hid by the blanket) : SSSSSSSssssssNNNNNnnnnnnoOOOOOOOrrrrrRRRRRReeEE !  
  
Horohoro O.o EEK ! A DRAGON ! * takes off all the blankets* no wait . . . it's only a snoring Ren . . . what are you doing on the floor ?  
  
Ren : SSSSSSsssssssssssNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnOOOOOOOOooooooRRRrrrreeeeeEE  
  
Horohoro : ^-^ well back to bed you go * pushes Ren in bed * * falls asleep*  
  
One minute later . . .  
  
Manta : * rolls over and feels something next to him * -.- what the heck is that . . ?  
  
Ren : SSSSsssssssssNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOrrRRRReeEEEE !  
  
Manta : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !  
  
Hour 2 : the baseball game of HELL  
  
Yoh (talking in his sleep) : (with a young man voice) hmmm . . . please coach let me go and hit the ball , I'll hit it this time I swear !  
  
Lyserg : * wakes up* -.- What the . . ?  
  
Yoh : (with an old aggressive man voice) No way ! we HAVE to win this game or the evil bats of doom will have our brains for sure !  
  
Lyserg : O.o? he's . . . sleep talking . . . whatta freak ! . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . .. . .. . I wanna see how this turns on . . .  
  
Yoh : ( young man voice) But coach my girlfriend his here to watch me hit the ball and I haven't play yet and the game is almost finish !  
  
Lyserg : Yeah , you moron ! let him play !  
  
Yoh : (old man voice) no way ! and what about the evil bats of doom ?  
  
Lyserg : Why the hell is there evil bats of doom in this story ?  
  
Yoh : (really sharp voice) MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA ! The evil bats of doom will have your brains soon ya human losers ! MWUHAHAHHAHAHAHA !  
  
Lyserg : Those bats are really creepy . . .  
  
Yoh : (young man voice) please coach . . . let me play and I'll the entire humanity !  
  
Yoh : (old man voice) No way ! you play so bad . . . sometimes I wonder is you found your trophies in a Fruit Loops box . . .  
  
Yoh : ( young man voice) Actually . . . it was in a Corn Pops box . . . anyway , please coach you have to let me play !  
  
Lyserg : Yeah , let him play !  
  
Yoh : (old man voice) Never !  
  
Yoh : (young man voice) Why ?  
  
Lyserg : Yeah , why ?  
  
Yoh : ( Old man voice) Because . . . I'm not the one you call coach ! (really sharp voice) I'm an evil bat of doom ! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA !  
  
Lyserg : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! DON'T KILL HIM !  
  
Yoh : * wakes up* Huh . . . Lyserg are you the one who screamed ? you talk in your sleep ? . . . whatta freak * falls asleep*  
  
Yoh : ( girlie voice) please mother . . . let me go out with brad you can't keep me from going !  
  
Lyserg : . . .  
  
*******************************  
  
Me : Mwuhahahahahaha ! I don't feel like writing anymore !  
  
Lance : so . . . ?  
  
Me : So if you guys review , I may write next chapter with hour 3 : The devil's lullaby and hour 4 . . . . . .. . . . . which has not title yet . . . SO DON' T FORGET TO REVIEW ! MWUHAHAHA ! or the evil bats of doom will suck your brain in your sleep ! 


	2. The madness shall continue

Disclaimer : O.o it's the first time I write a disclaimer someplace else than chapter 1 . . . oh , well ! I do not own Shaman King . . . still I wish I could own something valuable someday *sigh * Oh ! well , I still own my little boat in a bottle ! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh !  
  
Me : AHOY ! and thanks for the reviews ! you guys are the best ! here free grog for everybody ! (if you don't know what grog is . . . then go find out yourself , MWUHAHAHAHAHA !)  
  
Lance : . . . Don't you have anything else to say . . ?  
  
Me : Me ? no . . .  
  
Lance : Skyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeee !  
  
Me : What !? oh . . . yeah , I have another little disclaimer to make : I do not take credits for the laughter that may occurred when you read Hour 4 , the brilliant idea comes from Silver-Kitsune Kazeko . . . but still I'm gonna make the story out of the idea so . . . yeah . . .  
  
Lance : On to the show !  
  
**************************************************  
  
Are you one of those who thinks that sleeping is a way to rest ? well , my friends , think again ! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA *Ahem *  
  
Hour 3 : The Devil's Lullaby  
  
Horohoro : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz . . . sleeping , sleeping , sleeping , zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz , sleeping , sleeping , sleeping zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz .. . * wakes up * Huh ? aw man . . . I have to go to the bathroom . . . hum . . . I don't wanna . . . the bed's to comfortable . . . * looks at Hao*  
  
Hao ( holding his spirit of fire plushie ) : *asleep * ^___________________________________^  
  
Horohoro : At least HE looks happy . . .  
  
Hao : ( with a very sharp singing voice) mi , mi , mi ,mi . . .  
  
Horohoro : What the --  
  
Hao : (on a very , very bad singing voice) Oh ! we ain't got barrels of money , we maybe whacked and funny , but we'll travel along ! singing a song ! side byyyyyyyyyyyyy side ! well , we don't know what's coming tomorrow , maybe trouble and sorrow but we'll travel the road , sharing our load , side byyyyyyyyyy side ! Trough all kinds of weather , baby , what if the sky should fall ? but just as long as we're together . . . it doesn't matter at all !  
  
Horohoro : O.o . . . oooooooooooooooooooookay . . . that's . . . weird . . .  
  
Hao : PAM , PALA , PAM , PAM , PALA ,PAM , PAM , PALA , PAM !  
  
Horohoro : Oh ! the humanity ! he has such a bad singer ! * covers his head with a pillow*  
  
Hao : ( with a very sharp singing voice) mi , mi , mi ,mi . . .  
  
Horohoro : What again . . .  
  
Hao : ( bad , bad , bad singing voice ) How can I just walk away . . . just let you left without a trace ? You're the only one who really knew at all . . . SO TAKE A LOOK AT ME NOW !  
  
Horohoro : Eek ! I hate this song ! * hits Hao on the head*  
  
Hao : ( with a very sharp singing voice) mi , mi , mi ,mi . . .  
  
Horohoro : ?  
  
Hao : ( okay you got the point on his singing talent , now ?) I am a question to the world , not an answer to the earth , all the moment that's held in your arms . . . and what do you think you'd ever say ? I won't listen anyway . . . you will know me ! and I'll never be what you want , may it be ! and what do you think you'd understand ? I'm a boy . . . no I'm a man ! you can't take me and throw me away . . . and how can you learn what's never shown ? yeah , you stand here on your own , they don't know me , 'cuz I'm not hereeeeeeeee !  
  
Horohoro : Didn't know he watched Treasure Planet . . . Oh ! well , this song is okay . . .  
  
Hao : ( still singing) And IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII want a moment to be real ! wanna touch things I don't feel ! wanna hold on and feeeeeeeeeeeeeel I belong ! And how , can the world want me to change ? they're the ones that stay the same ! they don't know me , 'cuz I'm not heeerrrree ! and you , see the things they never , all you wanted I could be , now you know me and IIII'm not afraid , and I wanna tell you who I am , can you help me be a man ? . . . And IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII want a moment to be real ! * near Horohoro's ear* WANNA THOUCH THINGS I WON'T FEEL !  
  
Horohoro : O.O ! Hey ! shut the hell up ! * hits him again *  
  
Hao : ( with a very sharp singing voice) mi , mi , mi ,mi . . .  
  
Horohoro : Aaaw , crap . . . here we go again . . .  
  
Hao : (signing) Oh! Little bunny rabbit, Hopping here and hopping there! Oh! Little bunny rabbit, Hopping, hopping everywhere! Now your nose begins to jiggle, And your ears begin to wiggle, Oh! Little bunny rabbit, Hop! Now hop away!  
  
Horohoro : Urg , Somebody , do something ! hum . . . * hits him , yet again*  
  
Hao : X____________________x miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii . . .  
  
Horohoro : That's it ! I'm going to sleep in the bathroom . . . * goes there , locks the door*  
  
An hour later . ..  
  
Horohoro : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz sleeping , sleeping , sleeping zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz sleeping , sleeping , sleeping . . . zzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Manta : *opens the door * I'm really fed up ! * throws something in there * *closes the door *  
  
Horohoro : zzzz . . . * wakes up * huh ? what's that ?  
  
Ren : SSSSSSsssssssssssnnNNNNNNNNNooooooooooOOOOrrrrRRRRReeEEEEE !  
  
Horohoro : Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !  
  
Hour 4 : The march of the living dead . . .  
  
Yoh : * Wakes up* hmmm ? I thought I heard someone sing . . . * looks and realize that everybody is peacefully sleeping * oh . . . well must be my imagination . . . * falls asleep*  
  
A few minutes later . . .  
  
Lyserg : * stands up in the bed , still asleep * Kill , destroy , annihilate . . . * starts to walk*  
  
Yoh : Ouch ! something stepped on me ! huh !? * looks at Lyserg*  
  
Lyserg : Kill , destroy , annihilate . . . and must find the fridge . ..  
  
Yoh : O.o' there's no fridge in this room . .. oh ! well * falls asleep*  
  
Lyserg : * start to walk in the room *  
  
Horohoro : * comes out of the bathroom * I can't stand Ren's snoring anymore . . . must find another place to sleep . . . oh ! the floor near the wall looks neat ! * lay there and falls asleep *  
  
Lyserg (still walking ) : Kill , destroy , annihilate . . . and must find fridge . . . mmmmmmm . . . fridge . . . * walks , trips on Horohoro and falls on him *  
  
Horohoro : What's happening ? * notice Lyserg on him trying to reach his neck*  
  
Lyserg : Kill , Destroy , Annihilate . . .  
  
Horohoro : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh ! * go hide in the bathroom*  
  
Lyserg : * stands up* mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm . . . brain . . . * drools*  
  
::BAM!::  
  
Lyserg : X_x ouch . . . wall . . . * starts to walk in the opposite direction *  
  
Hao : * asleep* ^__________________________________________^  
  
Lyserg : * "looks" at Hao's head* Braaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn !  
  
Hao : Huh . . . who's touching Hao's head ? * looks at Lyserg*  
  
Lyserg : Braiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !  
  
Hao : * scared chibi eyes* Eek ! Hao doesn't wanna die * holds tight is plushie* T_T mommy . . .  
  
Lyserg : braiiiiiiiii . . ? hum . . . no brain . . . * walks away* Kill , destroy , annihilate . . .  
  
Hao : T_T That's not very nice , Mr.Zombie . . . * falls asleep*  
  
Lyserg : Kill , destroy , annihilate . . . and must find fridge . . .  
  
Manta : -.- . . . what's happening ? *looks at Lyserg who tries to go trough the window* good for him , we're on the first floor . . .  
  
Lyserg : BRAIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN ! * jumps out of the window* must . . .find . . . food . . . *walks way *  
  
Manta : O.o , boy that's something you don't see everyday . . . well , anyway . . . *falls asleep*  
  
20 minutes later . . .  
  
Lyserg : * comes in by the door holding a giant-size squishy and a bag of chips* 'found food . . . now must go and . . . eat it . . . * goes in the bathroom* * sits on the toilet* fooooooooooood . . .  
  
Horohoro : hmmmm ? hey , Lyserg ! what the heck are you doing here ? oooo ! chips thanks pal ! *tries to eat a chip *  
  
Lyserg : @_____________+  
  
Horohoro : Huh ? Lyserg ?  
  
Lyserg : Ate chip . . . must diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee !  
  
Horohoro : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !  
  
***************************************************  
  
Me : Well , hat's all for today ! * hums the "Idianna Jones* theme*  
  
Lance : What was that for ?  
  
Me : * shrugs* anyway . . . REVIEW ! 


End file.
